charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1
Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 is the first part of the season 6 premiere and the 112th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige and Phoebe think there's something wrong with Piper 's memory. Paige casts a spell to restore it, but instead, she completely erases it. They think that Leo can help them, but Chris then tells them Leo is missing. They find out he's imprisoned on an island filled with Valkyries, and they are trying to save him. In the meanwhile, Phoebe discovers she has a new power: empathy. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 6x1Phoebe.JPG|Phoebe Halliwell 6x1Paige.JPG|Paige Matthews 6x1Piper.JPG|Piper Halliwell 6x1Leo.JPG|Leo Wyatt 6x1Chris.JPG|Chris Halliwell 6x1Darryl.JPG|Darryl Morris 6x1Sheila.JPG|Sheila Morris 6x1Chad.JPG|Chad Carson 6x1Freyja.JPG|Freyja 6x1Kara.JPG|Kara 6x1Mist.JPG|Mist 6x1Leysa.JPG|Leysa Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Trok Demon :''A monstrous two-headed :demon who generates violent :waves with his roars. He can :only be summoned while on an :earthly plane. ''Valkyries :''A powerful race of demigoddesses who scout :the battle grounds for dying Warriors then :take their souls to Valhalla where they :prepare them for the final world battle. 'Spells' ''Trok Demon Vanquishing Spell'' Phoebe casted this spell to vanquish the Trok Demon. :From other worlds far and near :let's get him the trok out of here. ''Memory Spell'' Paige and Phoebe noticed Piper was acting weird. They thought Leo had something to do with it, but because he disappeared, they couldn't ask him. Paige casted this spell, hoping it would bring back Piper's memories, and thus bringing back her pain. The spell didn't work as it should have: it completely erased Piper's memory. :Powers and emotions tied, :a witch's heart is where it hides, :Help her through her agony, :bless her with her memory. : 'Potions' *Paige created a potion to induce a coma on Darryl, so they could borrow his soul to take it with them to Valhalla. *She also created a potion to open the cage door at Valhalla, which was magically closed. 'Powers' *'Empathy: '''Phoebe used this power to feel the emotions of Chad, Piper, Paige, Darryl, Sheila, Chris, and a little girl at the beach. *'Telekinesis: Chris used this power to flip through the Book of Shadows and to crush a Valkyries heart. Two Valkyries used it to fling Paige and Phoebe. *Portal Creation:' Type of Teleportation used by the Valkyries (and the sisters as Valkyries). *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Chris. *'Summoning:' Phoebe summons the Trok Demon with her mind. *'Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blow up one of the Trok Demon's heads and a flower pot in the conservatory. *Aerokinesis:' Used by the Trok Demon to attack the sisters. *'Soul Absorption: Used by Valkyries to absorp souls into a bottle. *Levitation:' Used by a Warrior at Valhalla while fighting and a Valkyrie to show him how he should've done it (he underrotated). *A Valkyrie magically locks and unlocks the cage door. *'Corporealization: Used by Freyja to corporate the soldier's spirit. *Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Wyatt to orb his pacifier to him. *'Force Field:' Wyatt created a force field to protect himself from Chris. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - Paige first scried for Leo with one of his shirts. She used a map of San Francisco, the world and the solar system. This attempt failed, but later on, she tried again. She used Wyatt to scry with, and was capable of finding Leo. *Both Phoebe and the Valkyries possess a bottle to capture spirits. Beings Magical Beings *'Valkyries' - demi-goddesses, who bring souls of died warriors to their island Valhalla, where they train them for the world's final battle. They imprisoned Leo on their island, commissioned by Chris. *'Trok Demon' - a demon with two heads. The sisters summoned and vanquished him, because he was a possible threat to Wyatt. Mortals *'Chad Carson' - a radio DJ at KQSF fm. He wanted to date Phoebe, but he didn't dare to ask her out. She felt it, thanks to her empathy, and asked it him out herself. Later on, he cancelled on her, because he was intimidated by successful women. Notes thumb|300px|right|Valhalley of the Dolls Wb Trailer * As later mentioned in the second part of this episode, five weeks have passed since the events in ''Oh My Goddess Part 2. * Darryl and Sheila have a son named Darryl Jr. * Only Alyssa, Rose and Dorian get new title clips from this episode onwards. Holly and Brian have the same ones seen in Season 5. Also, Drew Fuller has been added to the opening credits. * Phoebe receives her third power in this episode: Empathy. This power was seen in Primrose Empath, and because of what Prue went through, Phoebe fears what might happen to her, though, Leo reassures her later that it won't happen to her, as she was supposed to receive this power, whereas Prue was not. * In this episode, we see two new abilities developed from Empathy: Channeling and High Resistance. * This is the third and final time that Phoebe receives a new power, though her powers keep advancing in the comics. * Chad, the speaker that interviews Phoebe in the beginning of the episode, works for KQSF network, the same that exposed the Charmed Ones in All Hell Breaks Loose. * At the time, Phoebe is the only one to have more than two witch-powers. * This is the first time we see Phoebe channeling powers. She continues to use this ability throughout Season 6, until she loses her active powers. * Despite appearing in the Season 5 finale, this episode marks the first official appearance of Drew Fuller as a member of the show's main cast. * Alyssa Milano cut her hair "pixie style", and will be seen like this for the rest of Season 6. * Rose McGowan lightened her hair since last season. * Holly Marie Combs has much longer bangs than in the previous episodes. * Despite several references to Jason, Eric Dane does not appear in this episode. * This is the first of the two-hour episodes not to feature the shorter opening titles consisting of the glowing triquetra as first seen in Charmed Again Part 1; instead, the normal Season 6 opening credits are used. * The WB promo title of the episode is "Valkyrie Vixens". * Phoebe summons the Trok Demon by focusing her mind on him. This is the first time that a being is summoned without the use of a spell. * This is the first time the sisters begin to abuse their relationship with Darryl, a process that leads to him turning against them later in the season. * Both of these two episodes were 2 of the most expensive episodes in 8 years. * This episode scored 6.3 million viewers. * Wyatt uses his newest power: telekinetic orbing. While in his playpen, he orbs the other baby's pacifier into his mouth. * When Paige tries to scry for Leo, using something belonging to him, it doesn't work. Paige realizes that the only thing that would work is Wyatt, and it does, as the crystal lands on the Island of Valhalla. * In this episode, after Chris kicks a stuffed animal and Wyatt puts up his force field to protect himself from Chris, Chris says to Wyatt "if anyone should be protecting themselves, it's me from you". This quote actually foreshadows that something may have happened (or will happen) to Wyatt in the future, since Chris is from the future and knows something that the girls and Leo do not. What really happened (or will happen) will be revealed later in the season. International Titles *'French:' L'Ame des Guerrières - 1ère partie (The Soul of the Warriors - 1st Part) *'Czech:' Valkýry z Valhally - 1. část *'Hungarian:' Valkűrök 1. *'Spanish (Spain):' El paraíso de las muñecas - 1a parte *'Spanish (Latin America):' El valle de las muñecas - 1a parte *'Serbian:' Valhala za lutke, prvi deo *'German:' Im Bann der Walküren, Teil 1 (Under the Spell of the Valkyries, Part 1) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 601F.jpg 601a.jpg 601D.jpg 601B.jpg 601C.jpg 601E.jpg 01adfdf.jpg Oscar01.jpg 05fgdfdgfgfgfg.jpg 07asdfdf.jpg a08da.jpg ad0df9.jpg 12hgghghgh.jpg 0123693.jpg Behind The Scenes 6x0101.jpg 6x0202.jpg 166.jpg Screen Caps 6x01-1.png 6x01-2.png 6x01-3.png 6x01-4.png 6x01-5.png 6x01-6.png 6x01-7.png 6x01-8.png 6x01-9.png 6x01-10.png 6x01-11.png 6x01-12.png 6x01-13.png 6x01-14.png 6x01-15.png 6x01-16.png 6x01-17.png 6x01-18.png 6x01-19.png 6x01-20.png 6x01-21.png 6x01-22.png 6x01-23.png 6x01-24.png 6x01-25.png 6x01-26.png 6x01-27.png 6x01-28.png 6x01-29.png 6x01-30.png 6x01-31.png 6x01-32.png 6x01-33.png 6x01-34.png 6x01-35.png 6x01-36.png 6x01-37.png 6x01-38.png 6x01-39.png 6x01-40.png 6x01-41.png 6x01-42.png 6x01-43.png 6x01-44.png 6x01-45.png 6x01-46.png 6x01-47.png 6x01-48.png 6x01-49.png 6x01-50.png 6x01-51.png 6x01-52.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season Premieres Category:Two-part episodes